Building And Upgrading Your Casino
This Section will explain the costs and how to build and upgrade your casino / casino's ''' Cost of Building and Upgrading Casino Buildings Please bear in mind these prices do not include the cost of Land/Plots which must be bought separately and vary in cost depending on location. 1* Casino - 30,000 Chips and 100 Casino Points (CP) - Allows the first floor to be built. 2* Casino - 75,000 Chips and 250 Casino Points (CP) - Allows the building of the second floor. (Elevator is needed.) 3* Casino - 200,000 Chips and 500 Casino Points (CP) - Allows the building of the third and fourth floors. 4* Casino - 500,000 Chips and 750 Casino Points (CP) - Allows the building of fifth floor. 5* Casino - 1,000,000 Chips and 1,000 Casino Points (CP) - Allows the building of the sixth floor if you are a citizen. Placing Items in your Casino Items can be placed in your casino to build on profit, security, popularity and capacity. Items range from slot machines, poker tables, fish tanks all the way to lamps. Full details on all the items can be found in the relevant sections. Each item will have a positive or negative effect on your casino's stats as explained below Clicking the image to the left will show you the icons which represent the stats which can be gained or lost from items placed in your casino, each stat and the effect is explained below. '''1) Pig : Profit - You can view your per-hour profit breakdown by clicking on your profit display in the Metrics menu. In addition to being affected by how many patrons you accommodate, you can alert this metric by purchasing and upgrading items that have values under the piggy bank icon. So it is how much profit that machine will earn on average per hour if used 2)Trophy : Popularity - The more popular your casino, the more patrons and revenue you will receive. Unlike the other metrics, this can go above 100 as your casino can continuously become more and more popular. Advertising, VIP visits (which are visits by real players) and items with the trophy icon have significant impact on popularity. This shows what affect the machine/table will have on your popularity. 3) Broom : Cleanliness - This measures how clean or dirty your casino is. The more people you have coming in and out of your casino, the more trash that is going to be dumped. Items with a value for the broom icon will positively or negatively affect the amount of trash in your casino. ''' '''4) Padlock : Security - Crime has always been an issue in casinos, but there are many options these days to combat this. You can hire Pitbosses to help mitigate these issues, but it will be largely up to your item selection and management of the casino at large (the lock icon indicates an item's affect on security). The lower the security, the more money you lose to cheating. 5) People : Capacity - Capacity is a metric that factors heavily into your profit. This is mainly affected by the items you have in your casino, and can be seen by the icon of two people. Essentially, this is the max number of patrons you can accommodate in one hour period, and you can see how this compares to your total visitors from the profit window.